Miraculum: Seria Zyksyfa/Epizod 1
Ogon Lisa to pierwszy epizod z serii Miraculum: Seria Zyksyfa, został napisany przez użytkownika Zyksyf wraz z Okeaną. Streszczenie Minął rok od czasu pierwszego spotkania Marinette i Adriena z Władcą Ciem. Wciąż nie znając własnej, jak i wroga tożsamości zwalczają kolejne zagrożenia, a na horyzoncie czai się zło większe i bardziej podstępne... Fabuła Marinette - Nazywam się Marinette, jak na co dzień. Jednak, jak każdy: skrywam pewien sekret. Mój jest... inny. Pewnego dnia, dokładnie rok temu spotkałam starszego człowieka, wpadł on prawie pod samochód. I to od niego mam swój sekret... W ciemności błyska czerwone światło... Marinette - I od tamtej chwili stałam się kolejną Biedronką. Superbohaterką, broniącą Paryż przed Władcą Ciem: złoczyńcą, który żeruje na problemach innych ludzi nasyłając na nich swoje Akumy i zmieniając w Super-Złoczyńców. Jednak nie robię tego sama, otóż pomaga mi Czarny Kot, dobry z niego partner w walce... a walczymy z pokaźną galerią łotrów: od "Kamiennego Serca" po choćby "Lisicę"... ale nie możemy zapominać, że oni wszyscy to nasi znajomi, lub nawet rodzina. Od Mistrza Fu, czyli tego starszego Pana, co podarował mi moje Miraculum, jak pewnie i Kotu, dowiedziałam się, że Władcy Ciem potrzebne by zdobyć jakąś "Potęgę Absolutną". Nie wiem po co mu ona, ale za wszelką cenę się tego dowiem! Oto i pojawia się właściwa sceneria: Dwór Agrestów. Stoi przed nim limuzyna sławnego (przynajmniej na Paryż) Gabriela Agreste. Niedługo ma się odbyć wystawa mody różnych marek, w tym marki "Gabriel". Do środka limuzyny wchodzi oczywiście sam Gabriel, Adrien i... Marinette!? Myśli Marinette - Och! Jak się cieszę, że MOJE projekty znajdą się na takiej wielkiej wystawie w Paryżu! No i ta zapinka "Gość Honorowy" dla mnie, jako, że wysłałam sporo NIESAMOWITYCH projektów! JAAAAA CIĘ! Po wejściu do środka jej oczom ukazuje się naprawdę ogromny przedział dla pasażerów, dziewczyna usiadła blisko drzwi do wyjścia, a Gabriel razem z Adrienem po przeciwnej stronie. - Jest tu w dodatku ADRIEN AGRESTE! O kurde, o kurde, o kurde! Uspokój się, Marinette! Musisz zrobić na jego ojcu dobre wrażenie, bo inaczej nici z wszelkich marzeń... nieważne... - pomyślała Marinette. Pan Agreste chwilę rozgląda się po wnętrzu, po czym odzywa się do syna. - Synu, pamiętaj aby zrobić na nich jak najlepsze wrażenie, musimy w końcu wygrać na głównym pokazie mody. - poinformował Gabriel. - Tak wiem, tato... - wymamrotał Adrien. - Pamiętaj, że zależy mi bardzo na twoim bezpieczeństwie, jednak nie będę mógł Cię mieć cały czas na oku, więc trzymaj się z panią Sancoeur, dobrze? - dopowiedział ojciec Adriena. - Tak tato... - przytaknął zielonooki. - I oczywiście najważniejsze jest to... - zaczął Gabriel. - Spokojnie, tato. Mam to wykute w pamięci, bardziej się nie da. - przerwał mu syn, chcąc zaspokoić jego obawy. - Uff... cieszę się, synu. Wybacz za takie poważne podejście zawsze, ale nie można pozwolić sobie na błędy... mogłem ich zrobić kiedyś za dużo i może nie być odwrotu. - powiedział Gabriel. - E, na pewno wypadnę bosko! - zapewnił Adrien. Marinette zauważa, że dwójka skończyła rozmowę, więc i ona może się wtrącić... "Taki pokaz w galerii musi być niesamowity, co?"= - Panie Agreste, taki pokaz w galerii musi być niesamowity, co? - zapytała Marinette. - Dla mnie to raczej niemal codzienność, więc niekoniecznie... - zaprzeczył projektant. - Szczerze? Nnnnuuuuddddaaaa! - oznajmił nastolatek. |-| "Dlaczego mnie wybraliście jako gościa honorowego?"= - A tak w ogóle... to czemu mnie wybraliście jako gościa honorowego? Było tyle innych zdolnych ludzi... - zapytała niepewnie Marinette. - To nie był mój wybór. - oświadczył Adrien. - Widzieliśmy wiele twoich projektów, w tym okładkę albumu Jaggeda Stone'a i wiele innych rzeczy. Byłaś rozsądnym wyborem. - zapewnił Pan Agreste. |-| "Chyba pan stresuje syna..."= - Myślę, że pana syn się trochę... odrobinkę... stresuje... przy panu? W końcu poważna sprawa, takie tam... - zakomunikowała dziewczyna. - O tym nie pomyślałem... jeśli chcesz, Adrien, możesz się przesiąść nieco dalej. - pozwolił Gabriel. - No w końcu. - powiedział Adrien. Adrien przesiada się i siada obok Marinette. - O kurde...! - pomyślała niebieskooka. |-| "..."= Marinette się nie odzywa. - Hmm... - zastanawia się Gabriel. - A może by tak włączyć radio... - zaproponował ojciec Adriena. Pan Agreste włącza radio i w stacjach radiowych szuka, a następnie znajduje "Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World". - Ach... nie ma jak stara, dobra piosenka... - oznajmił Gabriel. - Żartujesz, Tato? - zapytał zdziwiony Adrien. Adrienowi zdecydowanie nie podoba się ulubiona piosenka taty, więc przełącza na swoją: "Motörhead - Dead Man's Hand"... - Moja limuzyna, moje radio, ja wybieram! - warknął Pan Agreste. Gabriel znowu przełącza na swoją piosenkę. - Chcesz nas zanudzić na smierć? - zadał kolejne pytanie z niezadowoleniem jego syn. Adrien przełącza z powrotem na swoją, a jego ojciec na swoją, i tak w kółko... na piosenkę Adriena= Marinette się wtrąca i zmienia piosenkę na tą wybraną przez Adriena. - Haha, tak! Dzięki, Marinette! - podziękował przyjaciółce zielonooki. - Ależ proszę. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Ech.... niech wam będzie. - wymamrotał niechętnie Gabriel. |-| na piosenkę Gabriela= Marinette się wtrąca i zmienia piosenkę na tą wybraną przez Gabriela. - Dziękuję, Marinette. - podziękował Gabriel. - Wszystko dla mojego idola. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Och, no masz... - wymamrotał Adrien. |-| na swoją piosenkę= Marinette się wtrąca i zmienia piosenkę na jedną ze swoich ulubionych. - Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzecia korzysta. - oznajmiła Marinette. - Cóż... - wymamrotał Gabriel. - Przynajmniej nie jest nudna. - oświadczył Adrien. |-| mieszaj się= Marinette patrzy na wojnę o piosenkę Gabriela i Adriena. Poprzez ciągłe przełączanie stacji radiowych, urządzenie się psuje. - No pięknie, teraz niczego nie posłuchamy. - powiedział Adrien. - Przynajmniej jest cisza i spokój. - oznajmiła Marinette. - Cisza przed burzą... - dorzucił Gabriel. Pojazd w końcu dociera na miejsce, na zewnątrz już czeka Nathalie Sancoeur, by odebrać Adriena. - Adrien, mam Cię zaprowadzić do... - zaczęła Nathalie. - ... mojej prywatnej garderoby, tak, wiem. - dokończył za nią nastolatek. Za Adrienem wysiada Gabriel, a następnie Marinette. - Marinette, ty na razie masz wolną rękę, możesz pozwiedzać, czy co tam... ale nie spóźnij się na wystawę. - powiadomił dziewczynę Gabriel. - Jak mogłabym się spóźnić na najlepsze wydarzenie tego... - odpowiedziała niebieskooka. - Ech... po prostu nie spóźnij. - przypomniał z obawą projektant. - No dobrze, dobrze... - odpowiedziała Marinette. Gabriel wchodzi do środka budynku, zostawiając Marinette samą. Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami, po czym i sama wchodzi. W środku znajduje się cała masa pomniejszych sklepów... no i Chloe... wychodzi od konkurencyjnej projektantki mody, Victorii. - Och! Tożto Mari-zdzira! Co ty tu wyprawiasz? - zadrwiła Chloe, zaczepiając Marinette. - No... tak jakby zostałam tu zaproszona przez samego Gabriela Agresta... może widziałaś jak wychodziłam z limuzyny o tam... - odpowiedziała granatowowłosa. - Ty!? Z Gabrielem!? Haha, nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - zaszydziła blondynka. Chloe spogląda na zapinkę Mari z niedowierzaniem. - Więc to TY byłaś tą która mi odebrała moją wizytówkę u Gabriela! - warknęła z zazdrością Chloe. - Dlatego się zgłosiłaś do "Victorii"? - zapytała Marinette. - Och tak! Przynajmniej tam doceniają zwycięzców, jak nazwa sugeruje! - usprawiedliwiła się córka burmistrza. - Ale chwila... gdzie Sabrina? Zawsze z Tobą jest... - zapytała z lekkim zdziwieniem Mari. - Kto taki? A, ona. Ta, nieco mi pomogła... robiąc projekt za mnie. - odpowiedziała blondynka niezbyt się tym przejmując. - Och... - wydusiła granatowowłosa. "Sabrina jest twoją przyjaciółką!"= - Ale... Chloe! Przecież Sabrina jest twoją przyjaciółką, powinnaś i ją wziąć ze sobą! - oznajmiła Marinette chcąc zwrócić jej uwagę na ważność relacji. - Oj kto by się nią przejmował, jest nawet zabawna, że nie pytała na co ten projekt. - powiedziała bez wyrzutów sumienia Chloe. - Ale to jest wykorzystywanie, Chloe. Musi się czuć zraniona. - oświadczyła Mari. - Najważniejsze, że ja tu jestem, i mogę sobie popatrzeć na te wszystkie cuda modowe, a ona popatrzy sobie w telewizji, czy coś. - dodała blondynka. - Może i tu jesteś wśród tych wspaniałości, ale jesteś sama. Gdyby była z Tobą Sabrina to może i byś wyglądała mniej atrakcyjnie dla towarzystwa, ale miałabyś przyjaciółkę. - oznajmiła granatowowłosa. - Co ty mi tu gadasz? Ech, mniejsza z tym, i tak nie zrozumiesz większego dobra... - wymamrotała blondynka. |-| "Jesteś podła!"= - Skoro ja jestem "zdzira" to ty jesteś jeszcze gorsza odemnie, jesteś podła! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Marinette. - Hej, hej! Komuś żyłka pęka, haha! - zadrwiła z niej blondynka. - Taka prawda, że wszyscy udają twoje przyjaciółki, bo masz kasę i coś im na pewno kupisz. - dodała Mari. - Ty wredna cholero! Będziesz miała OJ WIELKIE problemy jak tylko się spotkamy w szkole! Będziesz siedzieć w łazience i szlochać do końca swojego żałosnego życia! - zagroziła poddenerwowana Chloe. - "Hej, hej! Komuś żyłka pęka." -granatowowłosa złośliwie zacytowała jej słowa. - UUUCH! - wydusiła z oburzeniem blondynka. - W sumie to nie będę marnować na Ciebie czasu panno DUPA-in Cheng. Oczekują mnie właśnie na pokazie, gdzie spotkam się z ADRIENEM. - powiedziała Chloe chcąc zakończyć temat. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała "Chyba pan stresuje syna...") - Na to za późno... sam usiadł obok mnie w limuzynie... - wymamrotała Marinette. - Cooo!? Jakim prawem! - wtrąciła się niezadowolona Chloe. - Tak czy owak... powodzenia... tam... - powiedziała niechętnie bohaterka. - Mniejsza. - odpowiedziała krótko córka burmistrza. Po czym Chloe odchodzi do głównej sali, a Marinette kontynuuje przechadzkę przez galerię, gdy wtem z żakietu wylatuje Tikki. - MARINETTE! - zawołała Tikki. - ŁA! Tikki! Uważaj tu, bo ktoś Cię zobaczy! - ostrzegła kwamii właścicielka miraculum. - Wybacz, Marinette. Tylko chcę zagadać z Tobą na pewien temat... - zaczęła Tikki. - Słucham. - powiedziała Marinette. (Marinette powiedziała, że Sabrina jest przyjaciółką Chloe)= - Cieszę się, że nie zareagowałaś agresywnie w stosunku do Chloe, nie ma co się do niej upodabniać. - oznajmiła kwamii. - Raczej dlatego, że po prostu ktoś musiał jej powiedzieć, że Sabrina ją lubi, a nie tylko stoi obok jak kołek. - wyraziła swoją opinie niebieskooka. - Tak czy inaczej, duma mnie rozpiera, Mari. Tak trzymaj. - kwamii pochwaliła dziewczynę. - Dzięki, Tikki. - odpowiedziała zadowolona granatowowłosa. |-| (Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła)= - Nie powinnaś reagować tak agresywnie w stosunku do Chloe. Chyba nie chcesz się do niej upodabniać, co? - zakomunikowała delikatnie Tikki. - A niech wie, jak naprawdę jest? Niech nie tkwi w błędnym przekonaniu. - odpowiedziała twardo dziewczyna. - Trochę zawiodłaś mnie tym... na przyszłość spróbuj kogoś przekonać, że źle robi, a nie go atakować. - oznajmiła Tikki. - No dobra, spróbuję, Tikki. - powiedziała granatowowłosa. - Tak czy inaczej... cieszysz się z tej jazdy limuzyną? - zapytała zaciekawiona Tikki. - I to bardzo. - odpowiedziała jej krótko dziewczyna. - Muzykowo trochę było... - wymamrotała kwamii. (Jeśli Marinette nie wtrącała się przy zmienianiu piosenki w radiu) - ... ale radio się zepsuło. - dodała trochę smutniejszym głosem Tikki. - Adrien ma podobny gust do mnie... ale fajnie! - odparła nieco podniesionym głosem z radości Marinette. - Nooo, daj mu o tym znać! - powiedziała śmiało Tikki. - Może kiedyś... - wymamrotała niepewnie dziewczyna. (Jeśli Marinette przełączyła na swoją piosenkę) - Ale raczej coś zasugerowałam zmieniając na swoją piosenkę. - dodała trochę zmieszana granatowowłosa. - Ta... w każdym razie nie będę Cię już opóźniać, już pewnie teraz jesteś spóźniona na pokaz, narazie! - Tikki w pośpiechu przypomniała żegnając się. Po czym Tikki chowa się do żakietu Marinette. Dziewczyna wyjmuje telefon i sprawdza godzinę... zostały dwie minuty do rozpoczęcia. - No masz, ten czas tak szybko leci... lepiej się pospieszę, bo będzie źle. - powiedziała do siebie lekko się denerwując. Marinette zaczęła biec na wystawę, ledwo mijając ludzi po drodze, jednak w końcu na kogoś wpadła... - Ał... przepraszam, nie zauważyłam... - przeprosiła Marinette. - Hej, Marinette! - przywitała się Alya. - Alya? Co Ty tu robisz? - zapytała lekko zdziwiona jej obecnością. Alya pomaga wstać Marinette, która na nią wpadając sama upadła. - A widzisz, testuję mój nowy aparat cyfrowy. W telefonie nie mam takiego dobrego, a chcę zdobyć jak najlepsze zdjęcia z tej wystawy. - przyjaciółka w okularach odpowiedziała na jej pytanie. - Noo, klasa, wstydem byłoby się z nim NIE pokazać. - Marinette pochwaliła jej najnowszy sprzęt. - Chloe tędy przechodziła... - zaczęła Alya. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła) - ...do tego mocno wkurzona. - dodała poważniejszym tonem okularnica. - No i od niej się dowiedziałam, że sam Gabriel Agrest uczynił z Ciebie gościa honorowego. To musi być niesamowite! - podniosła głos z dumy Alya. - Jakoś wyszło. - odpowiedziała krótko Marinette. - E tam, na pewno było super siedzieć przy Adrienie, hmm? - zaczepiła okularnica. - Czy ja wiem... - odpowiedziała jej niepewnie Marinette. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała "Chyba pan stresuje syna...") - Dokładniej to sam usiadł obok mnie... - powiedziała nieco zawstydzona granatowowłosa. - Hah, robi się tylko lepiej! - powiedziała Alya. - Tak w ogóle to poza naszym modelom i modelkom robię też zdjęcia gościom honorowym, tak dla szkolnej gazetki... zgodzisz się na jedną? - zapytała Ayla. - Czy ja wiem... mało czasu zostało... - odpowiedziała niepewnie Marinette. - Będzie szybko, obiecuję! - zapewniła przyjaciółka. się na zdjęcie= - No dobra, ale tylko jedno. - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu niebieskooka. - Super! Ustaw się dobrze, i... - ucieszyła się Alya. Alya robi zdjęcie Mari. - Wyszło świetnie! Dzięki, Marinette. - Alya podziękowała za zarobione zdjęcie. - A proszę. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Marinette. |-| zrobienia zdjęcia= - Sory, Alya, ale mało czasu zostało. - wytłumaczyła na szybko Marinette. - No dobra, może kiedy indziej. - odpowiedziała Alya. - No, a teraz lepiej chodźmy, bo jak mówiłaś, spóźnimy się. - pospieszyła przyjaciółka w okularach. - Racja. - potwierdziła granatowowłosa. Po tych słowach dziewczyny skierowały się na wystawę. - No dobra, ja tu sobie pochodzę, a ty możesz zostać. - powiedziała Alya. - Jako "gościa honorowego" obowiązuje mnie tylko obecność, hehe. Więc mogę z Tobą. - zakomunikowała Marinette. - Fajnie! To chodź, uchwycimy nasze gwiazdy w super pozach! - krzyknęła od podekscytowania Alya. - Pewnie. - odpowiedziała krótko. Dziewczyny poszły na kraniec pomieszczenia ze sceną i Alya zaczęła robić zdjęcia. - Ej! Wy tam! To moje miejsce! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Chloe. - Chloe... - wzdychnęła z niezadowoleniem granatowowłosa. - My tu tylko przelotnie. - oświadczyła Alya. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Natychmiast się wynoście! - warknęła blondynka. - Chodźmy, Mari... jest na pewno sto innych, lepszych miejsc. - Alya złapała rękę Marinette i poszła z nią kilka kroków dalej. W końcu Alya znalazła wymarzoną miejscówkę. - No, tutaj będzie super! - powiedziała z entuzjazmem przyjaciółka Mari. - Mam nadzieję. - dodała niebieskooka. Show akurat się rozpoczęło, zaczął się pokaz mody dla mężczyzn, no i oczywiście wychodzi... - ALYA! PATRZ! AAADRIEN! - Marinette ze szczęścia złapała Alyę za rękę. - WIDZĘ! NIE TRZĘŚ TAK MNĄ, BO UPUSZCZĘ APARAT! - ostrzegła Alya z obawą o sprzęt. Adrien podchodzi do mikrofonu by wygłosić najpewniej długą i nudną przemowę, gdy wtem wszyscy usłyszeli jakby uderzenie w dach. - Co jest? - zapytała z zdziwieniem Chloe. Po chwili dach się zawala pod naciskiem ubranej na pomarańczowo postaci... - Sory, ale wbijam na imprezę! ... Lisicy! - Witajcie, wszyscy obecni! - przywitała się Lisica. Wroga postać wyjmuje flet i zaczyna na nim grać tworząc z dwadzieścia swoich iluzji, otaczając wszystkich obecnych. - Niedobrze! - krzyknęła Marinette obserwując całe zdarzenie. - Oby Biedronka i Czarny Kot się szybko pojawili! - zawołała z nadzieją Alya. Lisica odzywa się do tłumu. - A więc mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Albo Biedronka się tu zjawi, albo wybiję połowę tu obecnych, więc miejcie włączone kamery, by wyraźnie to widziała! - zażądała Lisica, stawiając warunek. Dziewczyna po tych słowach zachodzi Adriena od tyłu i blokuje mu ucieczkę swoim fletem. - Co ty... - powiedział Adrien nie mogąc nic więcej zrobić. - Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie gwiazdka naszego dzisiejszego pokazu, więc jeśli panna robalka się nie zjawi, to ta gwiazda zgaśnie! - zagroziła Lisica. Marinette mówi do Alyi. - Wątpię, że "Biedronka" to zobaczy... musisz mi pomóc! - poprosiła Marinette. - Ale jak? Nie wiemy do czego ona jest zdolna! - powiedziała z uniesionym głosem wywołanym przez emocje Alya. - Użyj aparatu! Na pewno tak przykujesz na sobie jej uwagę. - wydała polecenie Marinette. - Co jak mi coś zrobi!? - zapytała z obawą przyjaciółka. - Nie martw się, gdy tylko wyjdę poza zasięg, dam znak Biedronce. - zawiadomiła ją o swoim planie niebieskooka. - Znasz ją? Trzeba było tak od razu! - powiedziała Alya. Alya wnet pobiegła ukradkiem na przeciwną stronę sali i krzyknęła do Lisicy. - Hej hej! Rudzielcu! Tutaj! - zawołała Alya. - A ty co u licha wyprawiasz? - zapytała z lekkim zdziwieniem Lisica. Marinette wymyka się przez nieuwagę oponentki i zachodzi za róg ściany. - Tikki! - zawołała Marinette. - Czas przemiany? Tak jest! - rzekła Tikki. Po chwili błyska czerwone światło i Marinette w okamgnieniu zmienia się w swoją super-bohaterską formę: Biedronkę! - Zagrajmy w kółko... znaczy kropkę, i... ogon lisa! - oznajmiła Biedronka. Marinette bierze swoje jo-jo i używa go do szybkiego powrotu do sali. - Nie wiem w co pogrywasz, dziwna okularnico, ale zaraz Ciebie pstryknę tym aparatem! - warknęła Lisica. - Oj... - wymamrotała z przerażaniem Alya. Biedronka staje pośrodku sali i zwracając na siebie uwagę próbuję odciągnąć wzrok Lisicy od Alyi. - Witaj ponownie, Lisico! - przywitała się Biedronka. - Kurde... kto jej szył ten strój? A czy mi ktoś szył...? - pomyślała Biedronka. - O, jakże miło Cię widzieć! Widziałaś już moją małą reklamę w telewizji? - zapytała z złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Lisica. - Jeśli chcesz, zawsze mogę Ci zrobić moje logo na twarzy. - oznajmiła bohaterka. - Ho, ho! Dowcip Ci się poszerzył. Ale wątpię, by na długo! - powiedziała wroga nastawiona dziewczyna. Jedna z iluzji podchodzi do Biedronka z zamiarem jej zaatakowania. - Nie nabierzesz mnie tym razem, Lisico! Wiem, że to mi nic nie zro... - zaczęła Biedronka. Biedronka nie dokończyła, bo iluzja uderzyła ją z całej siły podbijając oko. - Ał... jak ty to zrobiłaś? - zapytała pomimo bólu bohaterka. - Gdybym Ci powiedziała, nie byłoby niespodzianki! A wiesz co jest najlepsze? - zapytała Lisica. - Co? - odpowiedziała na pytanie pytaniem granatowowłosa. - Mam tego więcej! - zapewniła wrogo nastawiona dziewczyna. Lisica potem kazała swoim iluzjom zaatakować Biedronkę i ludzi. - Nie lubisz grać sprawiedliwe, co? - zapytała Biedronka. - A Tobie pomaga Kot, zastanawiam się, gdzie on teraz jest i czemu nie rusza do damy w opałach! - warknęła złośliwie Lisica. Jednak nie wszystkie nacierające iluzje mogły fizycznie zranić, wiele z nich było po prostu zwykłymi złudzeniami, więc do obszarowego ataku na nie znowu przydaje się jej broń... Machając jo-jo na wszystkie strony Biedronce udaje się pozbyć kilku iluzji i teraz jest w stanie przedostać się do przeciwniczki. - No, no, no. A myślałam, że się nie doczekam! - podniosła głos Lisica. Lisica ponownie używa fletu... flet= Biedronka zaczepia sznurkiem swojego jo-jo flet Lisicy i zabiera jej go z ręki nim oponentka zdąża go użyć. - Och ty mała... - wymamrotała ze złością Lisica. - A teraz czas wypędzić stąd Akumę! - zawołała Biedronka. Biedronka z całej siły uderza fletem o kolano... ale ten się nie złamał. - Chwila... co jest? Nie złamał się? Ale powinna wylecieć Akuma... - zmieszała się bohaterka. Lisica chciała zaatakować zszokowaną bohaterkę, jednak chłopak ją uderzył w twarz z łokcia i uciekł. - Wracaj tu ty wredny... ach! - wrzasnęła Lisica. Adrien był jednak poza jej zasięgiem... |-| Adriena= Biedronka uderza z nogi flet Lisicy, pozwalając Adrienowi na ucieczkę. - Ja Ci dam mnie... - wymamrotała ze złością Lisica. Bideronka natychmiastowo chwyta za broń oponentki próbując wyrwać, ale Lisica nie daje za wygraną! - O nie kochana, nie odbierzesz mi go! - wrzasnęła Lisica. - Jak Cię tylko pozbawię Akumy... - zaczęła Biedronka. Adrien zniknął z pola widzenia dziewczyn. - To by było na tyle z twojej niedoszłej ofiary! - oznajmiła Biedronka. Lisica się wkurza i jednym kopnięciem powala bohaterkę... Adrien schował się, po czym z jego marynarki wylatuje Plagg. - Wiesz na co pora, nieprawdaż? - zapytał Adrien. - Na jedzenie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Plagg. - Nie! Na transformację! - oznajmił Adrien. - Ale ja jestem głodny... - wymamrotał czując lekką potrzebę niezaspokojenia głodu. - Czyli na ma co liczyć bez twojego najukochańszego sera, co? - zapytał blondyn, chcąc się upewnić. - Dokładnie! - potwierdziło kwamii. - Och... no masz... - powiedział nastolatek. W tym samym czasie dziewczyny toczą ze sobą zaciętą walkę o flet Lisicy, jednak wciąż i ludzie są atakowani.... - Tak bardzo się na mnie skupiłaś, że zapomniałaś o najważniejszym, co? - zapytała Lisica. - O czym ty... och nie! - Biedronka zrozumiała co miała na myśli rywalka. Dwie z iluzji otoczyły Alyę, i wielu innych przypadkowych ludzi. - Pomocy! - krzyknęła z przerażeniem Alya. - Decyduj, więc! Albo pozwalasz mi uciec, ALBO wielu z nich nie zobaczy jutra! - postawiła warunek Lisica. "Popamiętasz mnie!"= - Popamiętasz mnie, Lisico! - zagroziła jej Biedronka. - Ho, ho, już się boję! Aż nie mogę się doczekać tych wspomnieć, na starość będę się miała z czego śmiać! - warknęła w odpowiedzi Lisica. |-| "Masz szczęście tym razem!"= - Masz tym razem szczęście, że masz przewagę! - warknęła Biedronka. - Twój kiciuś niewiele zmieni, BIED®A! - zadrwiła Lisica. |-| "Czemu ty to robisz?"= - Czemu ty to robisz? - zapytała Biedronka. - Wkrótce się przekonasz, może nawet nie za życia! - warknęła w odpowiedzi Lisica. |-| "..."= Biedronka się nie odzywa... - Wolisz działać niż gadać? Och jaka miła odmiana od ciętych dowcipów kota... - powiedziała Lisica. Wtem pojawia się długo oczekiwane wsparcie. - No w końcu jesteś, Kocie! - zawołała Biedronka widząc partnera. - Zajmę się Lisicą! Ty pomóż ludziom! - wydał polecenie Czarny Kot. - Tak jest! - zaakceptowała zadanie Biedronka. - Uh! No nie! - krzyknęła Lisica. (Jeśli Biedronka powiedziała do Lisicy "Masz szczęście tym razem!") - Kiciuś niewiele zmienia, co? - zapytała z lekkim sarkazmem Biedronka. Biedronka odpycha Lisicę do Czarnego Kota, który ją powala uderzeniem z kija... - Już jestem! Trzymajcie się tam! - zapewniła bohaterka. - Biedronka! Tak trzymaj! - krzyknęła Alya. Tym razem twory Lisicy pod wpływem ataków Biedronki znikały, kryzys z nimi został zażegnany! - Dzięki, Biedronko! - podziękowała Alya za pomoc. - Teraz lepiej uciekaj, Lisica nadal jest groźna! - ostrzegła Biedronka. - Dobrze! - przytknęła Alya. Wszyscy ludzie zostali ewakuowani z budynku, została tylko jedna sprawa do załatwienia... - Ech... koniec z tą żałosną farsą... - wzdychnęła Lisica. - I co? Uciekniesz tak z tym swoim podkulonym lisim ogonem? - zapytał z lekką domieszką złośliwości w głosie Czarny Kot. - Nie wydaje mi się! Została Akuma! - przypomniała Biedronka. - He... he... chcielibyście! Może i jestem tchórzem, ale tchórze przeżywają! - oznajmiła Lisica. Po tych słowach Lisica uniosła swój flet i uderzyła nim w ziemię, przez co błysnęło pomarańczowe światło... a ona zniknęła. - To światło... gdzie ona jest? - zapytał zmieszany Czarny Kot. - Nie wiem... ale nie mieliśmy okazji użyć swojej mocy... coś było nie tak. - powiedziała z lekką obawą Biedronka. - Niestety nie możemy uznać tego jako "zaliczonego"... kurde, było tak blisko! - stęknął Czarny Kot. - Dorwiemy ją! Ale teraz lepiej się stąd zmywajmy. - stwierdziła bohaterka. - Żegnaj, "moja pani". - pożegnał się Czarny Kot. Po tych słowach dwójka się rozeszła. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcję reporterów, którzy jeszcze nim uciekający ludzie stamtąd wyszli, zaczęli prowadzić wywiady ze świadkami. - Panie Agrest, jak pan skomentuje to wydarzenie? To musiała być bolesna utrata fortuny w historii pana kariery. - powiedziała Clara. - Powiem krótko. Ktokolwiek był odpowiedzialny za ten atak, powinien lepiej oglądać się za siebie. - oznajmił Gabriel. - Jednak Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu nie udało się powstrzymać złoczyńcy... ma pan jakieś przypuszczenia? - zapytała Clara. - Myślę, że mamy do czynienia z kimś innym, niż zazwyczaj... - stwierdził Gabriel. - ACH, BYŁA TAM BIEDRONKA, A NAWET NIE ZROBIŁAM Z NIĄ FOCIII! - wrzasnęła Chloe. W tym samym czasie na wszystko patrzyła z góry Biedronka... - No ładnie, co teraz? Ludzie pewnie zawiedli się na mnie i Kocie za tę porażkę... muszę dociec czemu stało się tak, a nie inaczej! - pomyślała Biedronka. Używając jo-jo dziewczyna sprawnie przemieszcza się po mieście i dociera do swojego domu. Po wejściu do środka błyska czerwone światło, a Marinette się odmienia. (Jeśli Marinette wybrała dowolną piosenkę w limuzynie Agrestów) Dziewczyna włącza w swoim telefonie wcześniej wybraną piosenkę. Wtem z jej żakietu wychodzi Tikki... - To było dziwne... - stwierdziła kwamii. - Prawda? Jej flet był niezniszczalny, zupełnie jak moje jo-jo... - potwierdziła ze zdziwieniem Marinette. - Hej, Mari... ona podbiła Ci oko... - poinformowała dziewczynę Tikki. - CO!? - krzyknęła niebieskooka. Marinette z niedowierzaniem uruchamia w telefonie aparat i się w nim przegląda. - No nie wierzę... całe fioletowe! Tak nigdy się nie stało przedtem. - powiedziała zdenerwowana dziewczyna. - Co teraz zrobisz? Nie masz żadnych kosmetyków, ani niczego by to zamaskować... - zapytała kwamii. - Uh... chyba wiem kto może mi w tym pomóc. - zaświadczyła Marinettte. - Chloe? - zapytała Tikki. - No co ty! - powiedziała szybkim tonem Marinette. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła) - Po tym co jej dzisiaj powiedziałam, to prędzej jej służba wyrzuci mnie przez okno... - wymamrotała dziewczyna. - Kto w takim razie? - zapytała Tikki. - Myślę, że Alya. Zawsze ma najbardziej przydatne rzeczy. - stwierdziła granatowowłosa. - A co jak spyta, kto Ci to zrobił? Nie możesz powiedzieć prawdy... - wspomniała Tikki chcąc przypomnieć o sekrecie. - Coś wymyślę, ale najpierw muszę się z nią skontaktować... - rzekła dziewczyna. Marinette szuka w swoich kontaktach Alyę, po czym do niej dzwoni. - Alya? - zapytała Marinette chcąc się upewnić. - Hej, Mari! I jak tam? - usłyszeć w jej głosie można było troskę. - No, jakoś żyję... - stwierdziła niezbyt pozytywnym tonem granatowowłosa. - Och szkoda, że nie zobaczyłaś jak Biedronka razem z Kotem sprała Lisicę! Aż podkuliła ogon, haha! - zaśmiała się z podziwem Alya. - Hej, mogłabyś mi wyświadczyć przysługę? Potrzebuję pewnych kosmetyków... - zapytała o przysługę Mari. - Nie ma sprawy! Przyjdź do mnie, a coś sobie wybierzesz! - oświadczyła przyjaciółka. - Dzięki! Pa. - powiedziała niebieskooka. - Narka! - odpowiedziała na pożegnanie Alya. Po czym Marinette rozłącza się z Alyą. - Nie masz żadnych ciastek pod ręką, co nie? - zapytała Tikki. - Niestety nie, rodzice dziś nie robili... - poinformowała dziewczyna. - Będziesz się musiała jakoś przedostać bez mocy... - stwierdziła kwamii. - Kurczę... no dobra, nie ma innego wyjścia... - wymamrotała Marinette. Dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju, jednak na parterze są rodzice, którzy mogą zobaczyć jej podbite oko... - No masz, nie mogę się im tak pokazać! - zestresowała się Marinette. - Hej, zobacz! Jednak coś upiekli! - spostrzegła Tikki. Kwami Biedronki pokazuje Mari pobliski talerz z ciastkami. - Świetnie, Tikki! Teraz tylko muszę się podkraść niezauważona... - oznajmiła nastolatka. Marinette chowając się za szafkami niezauważona przemieszcza się do sterty ciastek, po czym jedno zabiera. Jednak w drodze powrotnej... - Witaj, Marinette! Szybko wróciłaś. - powiedziała Sabine. - Nie widzieliśmy jak wchodziłaś... - stwierdził Tom. Dziewczyna na swoje szczęście była już odwrócona plecami do nich, więc spogląda za siebie z tej strony, gdzie nie było widać śladu po uderzeniu... - Och... cześć... - przywitała się ich córka. - Wszystko w porządku? Masz trochę smutny ton... - zapytała z troską Sabine. - Możemy jakoś pomóc? - dołączył się do pytanie Tom. - Nie, nie trzeba. Mam po prostu ważną pracę i chcę się skupić, he, he... - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - W porządku, Marinette. - powiedział Tom. - Wierzę, że się spiszesz! - dodała jej mama. - Dziękuję, Mamo... i Tato... - podziękowała Marinette. Po tych słowach Marinette weszła do swojego pokoju, i dała ciastko Tikki. - Uff... o mały włos. - stwierdziła Tikki. - Ta, a teraz zjedz i kropkuj! - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Mijają niecałe 3 minuty i znów błyska czerwone światło. Biedronka używając swojego jo-jo dociera w końcu do domu Alyi, jednak wcześniej odmienia się za drzewem, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Podchodzi do drzwi i używa dzwonka do drzwi. - MARI! - zawołała Alya. Marinette wystraszyła się krzyku Alyi i się wywaliła. - Hahaha! Wybacz, nie mogłam się powstrzymać... - przeprosiła przyjaciółka. - Hmph... - wymamrotała niebieskooka. Alya podaje rękę Mari, gdy wtem dostrzega podbite oko... - Czemu masz podb... - zaczęła Alya. Marinette szybko wstaje i ucisza Alyę, po czym obie dziewczyny weszły do środka. Po wejściu do pokoju Alyi dziewczyna zamyka za sobą i Marinette drzwi. - Ach... czyli to na to Ci te kosmetyki, tak? - dopytała chcąc potwierdzić swoje domysły Alya. - No tak... - potwierdziła granatowowłosa. Dziewczyny usiadły na łóżku Alyi, a sama Alya zaczęła nakładać na oko Marinette coś, co pomoże zamaskować "śliwę"... - Hej, Mari... - powiedziała Alya. - Tak? - zapytała niebieskooka. - Z rana tego nie miałaś... kiedy Ci się to przytrafiło? - zadała pytanie brązowooka. - Oj no wiesz... - powiedziała Marinette. - No nie wiem właśnie. Nie sądzę, by to było tam w galerii, bo po tym jak uciekłaś i wezwałaś Biedronkę zniknęłaś mi całkiem z oczu... - drążyła dalej temat Alya. - Uh... - wydusiła jakoś dziewczyna. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, prawda? Mi możesz powiedzieć... - próbowała przekonać przyjaciółkę Alya. pół-prawdę= - Ktoś mnie, uh... uderzył. - powiedziała Marinette. - Ojej... kto? - zapytała Alya. - Nie wiem... - odpowiedziała niebieskooka. - No cóż... dobrze, że byłaś ze mną szczera, Mari. Jak ten ktoś jeszcze raz to zrobi, to mi powiedz, a popamięta! - oznajmiła Alya. - Wątpię, że będzie taka potrzeba... - powiedziała Marinette. - Po prostu się martwię, że to może być ktoś kogo znam... i może to powtórzyć... - stwierdziła przyjaciółka. - Alya, naprawdę. Nie ma potrzeby. - oznajmiła Marinette. - No dobrze, wierzę Ci. - rzekła Alya. |-| kłamstwo= - No znasz moje szczęście. Ciągle się o coś przewracam, i mogłam się o coś uderzyć. - powiedziała Marinette. - To mi nie wygląda na ślad po przedmiocie... - stwierdziła Alya. - No wiem, ale... wiesz... nigdy nie wiesz na co trafisz, nie? - próbowała się jakoś wytłumaczyć niebieskooka. - No dobrze, trochę mnie uspokoiłaś... po prostu martwię się, że to nie COŚ, a KTOŚ. - oznajmiła Alya. - No co ty, hahaha. Kto by chciał mnie... - zaśmiała się sztucznie Marinette. - Czy ja wiem, Nino kiedyś chciał... - przerwała jej przyjaciółka. - Ale się nawrócił na lepszy okaz! - stwierdziła Marinette. - He, he, he... oj, Mari. - rzekła Alya. Mari spogląda na biurko Alyi. - Sporo zrobiłaś tych zdjęć VIP'ów... - stwierdziła granatowowłosa spoglądając na zdjęcia. - Tak! Tylko szkoda, że przez ten atak nie mogłam zrobić zdjęcia Adrienowi... miałabyś na co się tu popatrzeć, he, he! - stwierdziła Alya z myślą o Mari. - Ach ty! - podniosła głos niebieskooka. (Jeśli Marinette pozwoliła zrobić sobie zdjęcie Alyi) - Jest i moje... - powiedziała zauważając swoje zdjęcie. (Jeśli Marinette nie pozwoliła zrobić sobie zdjęcia Alyi) - Szkoda, że nie ma twojego... - powiedziała z domieszką smutku w głosie Alya. - Chloe też była VIP'ką... - wspomniała Marinette. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Sabrina jest przyjaciółką Chloe) - Przynajmniej dała sobie zrobić zdjęcie... - dodała Alya. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła) - Była tak wkurzona, że nie chciała nawet zdjęcia, to do niej niepodobne... - dodała Alya. - Chloe to czasem bardzo ciężki orzech do zgryzienia... - brązowooka podsumowała zachowanie blondynki. - Może nie wie, czego chce. - oznajmiła Marinette. - Miejmy nadzieję, że kiedyś wydorośleje... - dorzuciła z nadzieją Alya. - ... w co wątpię. - zaprzeczyła jej niebieskooka. - Kiedyś, kiedy wszyscy ją opuszczą zrozumie. - oznajmiła Alya. - Albo będzie jak jej ojciec, wszyscy będą wokół niej nadal chodzić. - stwierdziła granatowowłosa. - Szkoda mi Sabriny... ona jest jeszcze większą zagadką, przylepiła się do Chloe jak miód do pszczoły. - powiedziała brązowooka. - O, apropo Sabriny... - zaczęła Marinette. (Marinette powiedziała, że Sabrina jest przyjaciółką Chloe)= - Chloe wykorzystała jej pracę, by sama zostać VIP'em. - poinformowała granatowowłosa. - Tym razem naprawdę posunęła się za daleko... zwykle pracowały razem, a nie wykorzystywały się. - wyraziła swoją opinię Alya. - Próbowałam jej przemówić do rozsądku, ale chyba na nic. - zakomunikowała Marinette. - Jak grochem o ścianę, co? - powiedziała Alya. - Dlatego myślę, że do niej nic nie dotrze. - rzekła Marinette. - Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. - oznajmiła brązowooka. |-| (Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła)= - Powiedziałam Chloe, że jest podła, gdy dowiedziałam się, że wykorzystała jej pracę, by sama zostać VIP'em. - poinformowała granatowowłosa. - Nagadałaś jej? O kurde, dziewczyno! Ty się bój o własne życie! - wyraziła swoją opinię Alya. - Ta... to było trochę nieprzemyślane... - powiedziała Marinette. - "Trochę" to z Ciebie zostanie, gdy się pojawisz jutro na zajęciach. - zakomunikowała Alya. - Myślałam, że tak do niej coś dotrze. - powiedziała Marinette. - Nie szarżuj z motyką na słońce, zapamiętaj to. - ostrzegła brązowooka. Alya skończyła wreszcie maskować podbite oko Marinette. - No, gotowe! - powiadomiła przyjaciółka. - Dzięki za rozmowę przy okazji. - oznajmiła Marinette. - To do jutra, co nie? - powiedziała Alya. - Do jutra! - odpowiedziała granatowowłosa. Marinette wyszła z domu Alyi i skierowała się do swojego. Zaczęło jednak padać, więc biegiem wróciła do domu na piechotę, gdyż Tikki znowu potrzebowałaby jedzenia na przemianę. - Witaj znowu, Mari. - powitał ją Tom. - Zabawne, tym razem nie widzieliśmy jak wychodzisz. - powiedziała Sabine. - Cześć! - odpowiedziała im córka. Marinette obejmuje swoich rodziców na powitanie. - O kurde... był deszcz, przykrywka mogła się zmyć... ale chyba nie zauważyli, więc jest dobrze... - pomyślała Marinette. - Gdzie byłaś? - zadał pytanie jej ojciec. - U Alyi, w sprawie tej pracy. - usprawiedliwiła się nastolatka. - To dobrze, że masz kogoś do pomocy. - oświadczyła jej matka. Marinette puszcza. - Słuchaj, bo widzisz... jutro coś nam wypada, a ktoś musi przypilnować piekarni. - zaczął Tom. - Więc czy mogłabyś po powrocie ze szkoły popilnować? - dokończyła za niego Sabine. - Nic nie obiecuję, ale postaram się to załatwić! - zadeklarowała Marinette. - To bardzo ważne dla naszej przyszłości... ale wierzę, że się spiszesz. - poinformowała Sabine. - Dzięki, mamo. - powiedziała nastolatka. - Gdyby się coś stało, to dzwoń do nas. - zakomunikował Tom. - Tak jest! - potwierdziła dziewczyna, że zrozumiała. Mari wchodzi do swojego pokoju i przegląda notatki na jutrzejszy dzień i tak do zmroku... - No... już późno. - mruknęła Marinette. - Lepiej się wyśpij, przed przewidywalną konfrontacją jutro z Chloe. - powiedziała Tikki. - Hehe, racja, no cóż. Do jutra! - przyznała jej rację dziewczyna. Marinette położyła się do łóżka i zapadła w sen... a raczej istny koszmar! Była tam Lisica... wróciła. Stała pośrodku w tej galerii, jednak wszędzie wokół leżeli ludzie, prawdopodobnie martwi... - Co się dzieje... Alya! Chloe! Adrien! Gdzie jesteście? Gdzie JA jestem? - mówiła ze strachem w głosie granatowowłosa. W formie Biedronki dziewczyna przechodzi przez korytarz ciał... gdy nagle zauważa leżącego, skierowanego twarzą do ziemii Czarnego Kota... - K-kocie? C... co Ci się stało? - zapytała z przerażaniem bohaterka. Marinette podchodzi do niego. Kuca, by sprawdzić jego tętno, gdy wtem przed jej ręką uderzyła o ziemię stopa Lisicy... - Witaj ponownie, Biedronko! Czy może raczej... - przywitała się Lisica. - NIE! NIE! ODEJDŹ ODEMNIE! - wrzasnęła granatowowłosa. Nagle sen się urywa, gdyż Marinette obudził jej budzik w telefonie... tym razem o tej godzinie, na którą był nastawiony... dziewczyna zrywa się z łóżka. - O matko...! Co to miało być...? Kot, on... - powiedziała dziewczyna ledwo łapiąc oddech. - Co się stało, Marinette? - zapytała Tikki wystraszona jej stanem. - Koszmar. Scena rodem jak z tego pokazu, ale to Lisica wygrała... chciała mi na koniec coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy się obudziłam... - tłumaczyła sen granatowowłosa. - Wiesz, chyba podświadomie boisz się Lisicy. - wywnioskowała kwami. - Może być w tym prawda. Dosłownie walczyłam z cieniem, dopóki nie pojawił się Czarny Kot! - dodała dziewczyna. - Hmm... teraz lepiej postaraj się nie spóźnić na zajęcia. - poinformowała Tikki. - Oczywiście, oczywiście... - przyznała jej rację Marinette. Marinette przyszykowała się do wyjścia i po kolejnym czułym pożegnaniu z rodzicami wyszła z domu i skierowała się do College Françoise Dupont. Po drodze ponownie spotyka Alyę. - Co tak wcześnie tym razem, Mari? - zapytała zdziwiona widokiem spóźnialskiej przyjaciółki Alya. - Nie mogłam spać... - odpowiedziała niebieskooka. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała Alyi pół-prawdę) - Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez tego kogoś, o którym mówiłaś. - powiedziała Alya. - Jednak mam nadzieję, że jesteś wypoczęta, dzisiaj będzie dłuuugi dzień. - dodała brązowooka. - Jak zawzsze na początku tygodnia... - oznajmiła Marinette. Przed wejściem stoi Nino Lahiffe. - Cześć, dziewczyny! - przywitał się Nino. - Witaj, Nino! - odpowiedziała na przywitanie Alya. - Hej... - dorzuciła się do przywitania Marinette. - Nie w humorze? - wywnioskował po tonie głosu dziewczyny Nino. - Miała wczoraj ciężki dzień... - usprawiedliwiła dziewczynę Alya. - Hmm... może jakaś piosenka poprawiłaby Ci humor? - zaproponował Nino. - Byle nie depresyjny rap... - ostrzegła Alya. (Jeśli Marinette wybrała jakąś piosenkę w limuzynie Agrestów)= Marinette mówi Nino jakiej piosenki ostatnio słuchała. (Jeśli Marinette wybrała piosenkę Adriena) - Hmm... ciekawa piosenka. Sądziłem, że słuchasz nieco innych rzeczy, ale nadal na plus! - wyraził swoją opinię Nino. (Jeśli Marinette wybrała piosenkę Gabriela) - Hmm... tego się po Tobie nie spodziewałem. Zwykle słuchasz mocniejszych rzeczy. Ale nie jest źle! - wyraził swoją opinię Nino. (Jeśli Marinette wybrała swoją piosenkę) - No i właśnie tego się po tobie spodziewałem! Trzymaj tak dalej! - wyraził swoją opinię Nino. |-| (Jeśli Marinette nie wybrała żadnej piosenki w limuzynie Agrestów)= - A co powiesz na to: - Nino postanowił coś jej zaproponować. Nino puścił w swoim smartfonie "Papa Roach - Not Listening". - Niezłe. - stwierdziła Marinette. - Dzięki! - odpowiedział chłopak. - Zabawne, jak wiele słuchana muzyka może powiedzieć o człowieku. - oznajmiła Alya. - Prawda? - dodał Nino. - Lepiej wejdźmy do środka, zajęcia odbędą się za parę minut. - zaproponowała Marinette. - Ta, przy okazji wypadałoby coś puścić w szkolnym radiu. - stwierdził chłopak. Po czym cała trójka wchodzi do środka. W środku już zgromadziło się większość uczniów, w tym mniej więcej oczywiście Chloe, Sabrina, Nathanael, Kim, Marc, Rose, Juleka i... - ... Lila? Ale... - zdziwiła się na jej widok Marinette. Zanim jednak Marinette zdążyła coś więcej powiedzieć, przerwała ją awantura wywołana przez Chloe... - Uhh... jesteś jeszcze bardziej żałosny od Sabriny, Nathanael! Te twoje rysunki nie poprawiły się ANI ODROBINKĘ! - Chloe atakowała słownie. - Właśnie! Ej, zaraz... - Sabrina chciała dorzucić coś od siebie. - Przez Ciebie przegrałam z jakąś... jakąś żółtaczką! - krzyknęła Chloe. - W zasadzie Marinette jest w połowie japonką... - powiedziała Sabrina. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warknęła blondynka. - A-ale Chloe! Zrobiłem wszystko tak jak chciałaś... - Nathanael próbował się usprawiedliwić. Nino odzywa się do Marinette i Alyi. - Ta Chloe... jest naprawdę wściekła, że byłaś lepsza od niej, Mari. - powiedział Nino. - Teraz na Nathanaelu się wyżywa... - dorzuciła Alya. Chloe nie ustępuje w swoim gniewie. - Najwidoczniej zrobiłeś źle, skoro nie było mnie z GABRIELEM AGRESTEM! - zarzuciła Chloe. - Ale najważniejsze, że się dostałaś na ten pokaz, prawda? - zapytała Sabrina. - Co z tego, skoro nie było przy mnie ADRIENA? - warknęła blondynka. - Następnym razem postaram się lepiej... - powiedział Nathanael. Nino chce coś z tym zrobić! - Nie możemy jej tak pozwolić pomiatać każdym! Zróbmy coś! - zasugerował Nino. - O nie, Chloe ma BARDZO zły humor, nie można jej wtedy tykać nawet kijem! - ostrzegła Alya. - Uh... - wzdychnęła Marinette to widząc. Nathanaela= Marinette zbiera się na odwagę i podchodzi do Chloe ciągle wyzywającą Nathanaela. - Daj mu spokój, co? - powiedziała Marinette. - Uhh, po raz kolejny przyszła ta zapiekanka. Czego ty tu chcesz? - zadrwiła Chloe. - Przestań rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach, co? - powiedziała stanowczo Marinette. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Sabrina jest przyjaciółką Chloe) - Znowu będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić? - zapytała Chloe. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła) - Znowu mi będziesz wygłaszać mowę co źle robię? - zapytała Chloe. - Um, Chloe... lepiej chodźmy! - stwierdziła Sabrina. - A WIESZ TY CO? TO SOBIE BIERZ TEGO KSIĘCIA Z BAJKI! Sabrina, idziemy! - zakpiła Chole. - Tak jest, Chloe. - przytaknęła Sabrina. Chloe i Sabrina już się oddaliły, a do Marinette podchodzi Nathanael. - Dzięki, Marinette. Zawsze jesteś kiedy trzeba, w przeciwieństwie do Chloe... - podziękował Nathanael. - Trzeba pokazać jej, że ona tu nie rządzi. - odpowiedziała granatowowłosa. Do Marinette podchodzą Nino i Alya, a Nathanael odchodzi. - Łał, Mari. - zachwyciła się zachowaniem przyjaciółki Alya. - Brawo za obronę innych przed Chloe. - Nino pochwalił postawę Marinette. - Dzięki... chociaż jeszcze mocniej się wkurzyła... - odpowiedziała Marinette. - Ta... - potwierdziła Alya. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła) - ...no i jeszcze to wkurzenie wcześniej... to naprawdę rwie jej nerwy... - dodała brązowooka. - ... ale jakoś przeżyjesz! Tak sądzę. - powiedziała Alya. |-| kłótni= - Uh... lepiej po prostu przejdźmy obok i nie narażajmy się. - stwierdziła Marinette. - To twój najlepszy pomysł od bardzo dawna. - oznajmiła Alya. - Niech będzie... ale jak coś się stanie, nie biorę za to odpowiedzialności. - powiedział Nino. - Nic się nie stanie... raczej. - dodała Alya. Chloe kontynuuje. - Poza tym spójrz na siebie! Reklamujesz jakiś zespół z zeszłej epoki! - zadrwiła Chloe. - Żenaaadaaa! - dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze Sabrina. - I ta fryzura! Czy ty wiesz co to jest g-r-z-e-b-i-e-ń? No nie sądzę! - Chloe atakowała chłopaka. - No i ten kolor. - dodała jej przyzwoitka. - Ale ty masz taki sam S... - chciał się obronić Nathanael. - I ciągle próbujesz się wysłowić jak jakiś ciamajda. Ty weź sobie kup mikrofon, żeby było Cię słychać przynajmniej na odległość twojego oddechu! - przerwała mu Chloe, krytykując go. - Albo dalej, żeby nie czuć tego oddechu! - Sabrina poszła w ślady Chloe. - No no no, Sabrina. Co za pocisk, jak z armaty! Imponujesz mi, haha! - pochwaliła blondynka. - Dziękuję, Chloe. - odpowiedziała Sabrina. - No i Sabrina przynajmniej COŚ umie, a nie siedzi w kącie i rysuje sześćdziesiąt dziewięć tysięcy portretów Marinette! Ty się weź z nią ożeń! - warknęła blondynka. - Ej, ty tam! Marinette! Przedstawiam Ci twojego przyszłego męża! Pana Ciamajdostrachora! - Sabrina zawołała złośliwie Marinette. Po czym obie dziewczyny zaczynają się śmiać, przez co Nathanael odchodzi... - Trochę tego żałuję... - mruknęła Marinette. - Lepiej poświęcić jednego, niż wkopać całą trójkę. - stwierdziła Alya. - Ten Nathanael zrobi sobie kiedyś przez nią krzywdę. - powiedział Nino. W wejściu stawia się Adrien... - OCH! ADRIEN! MÓJ UKOCHANY! - krzyknęła na jego widok Chloe. Chloe dosłownie poleciała na Adriena z prędkością ponaddźwiękową... ponaddźwiękową, bo doszła do niego szybciej, niż skończyła zdanie. - Och... Chloe... - powiedział zakłopotany Adrien. - TAK BARDZO się o Ciebie bałam... że ta... ta zła zrobi Ci coś złego. - odezwała się Chloe. (Jeśli Marinette jako Biedronka uwolniła Adriena w pierwszej kolejności) - Biedronka na straży, nic złego się nie zdarzy. - powiedział Adrien Chloe swoim uściskiem zaczyna dusić Adriena. - Chloe... chcę Ci coś powiedzieć... - zaczął zielonooki. - Och cóż takiego najdroższy? - dopytała Chloe. - Tak jakby zmienię się w śpiącą królewnę... ale księcia... i nie obudzę się od pocałunku. - powiedział w przenośni Adrien. - Hę? - Chloe nie zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. - Puść... mnie... duszę... się... - mówił z trudem blondyn. - No tak... - wymamrotała Chloe. Chloe puszcza Adriena, chłopak ledwo łapie oddech... - Heh, lizuska... - stwierdziła Alya. - Nie wygra go... - powiedziała Marinette. - Jeśli nie ona, to ktoś inny, no chyba, że się odważysz, jak Chloe. - oznajmiła Alya. - Ale oni się tak długo znają... - powiedziała niepewnie Marinette. - ... nie znaczy, że lubią... - dorzucił Nino. - ... dlatego w końcu musisz coś zrobić, Mari. - powiedziała Alya. (Jeśli Marinette obroniła Nathanaela) - Chyba, że masz kogoś innego na oku. - dorzuciła brązowooka. - Może kiedyś... - odpowiedziała granatowowłosa. Do tego czasu już wszyscy się zebrali, zjawiła się również pani Caline Bustier. Chwilę później już wszyscy są w sali i zaczęły się zajęcia... - Teraz będziemy omawiać... - powiedziała Caline. (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Chloe jest podła i/lub obroniła Nathanaela)= Lila szeptała coś Kimowi do ucha, gdy Chloe się odezwała... - Znowu jakiś nudny temat polegający na NUDNEJ gramatyce? - zapytała Chloe. - Nie, bo tym razem... - chciała odpowiedzieć nauczycielka. - Uh... gdyby się to jeszcze nam do czegoś przydało poza pustą gadaniną! - przerwała jej Chloe. - Znajomość obcych języków jest bardzo ważna do rozwijania swojego języka. - oznajmiła Caline. - Jeszcze czego. Po co mam wiedzieć, że coś znaczy coś w innym języku? To Francja-elegancja, a nie jakieś brytyjskie pierdoły. - marudziła Chloe wyrażając swoje argumenty. - Co ty wyrabiasz, Chloe? - odezwał się Kim. - Uspokój się, to jest lekcja... - próbowała przywrócić porządek Caline. - WALIĆ te lekcje! Jedyne co z nich wyciągamy to wiedzę, JAK NUDNY jest dany język! - powiedziała z podniesionym głosem Chloe. Marinette i Alya też zaczęły być zdenerwowane zachowaniem Chloe. - Co ona wyprawia? - zapytała z oburzeniem Marinette. - Cały czas gniew w niej tkwił, więc go z siebie wyrzuca! - opowiedziała Alya. Chloe kontynuuje... - Dziwię się, że pani jeszcze w ogóle tu pracuje. - powiedziała Chloe. - Uh... przytakiwać czy nie... - mamrotała pod nosem Sabrina. - Dość tego, Chloe! Marsz do dyrektora! - rozkazała Caline. - Bo co pani zrobi? - zapytała złośliwie blondynka. - PRZESTAŃ! Nie wiem czemu się tak zachowujesz jak... - zaczęła nauczycielka. - No jak!? - dopytała wkurzona uczennica. |-| (Jeśli Marinette powiedziała, że Sabrina jest przyjaciółką Chloe i Uniknęła kłótni)= Lila szepnęła coś na ucho Kimowi, po czym on wstaje i odzywa się do nauczycielki. - Nie ma pani nic lepszego do roboty od przynudzania? - zaczął Kim - Że co słucham? - zapytała Caline. - Każdy potwierdzi, nawet Chloe, że te lekcje są piekielnie nudne. - odpowiedział Kim. - E, ty! A co ty się za mnie wyrażasz? - zwróciła mu uwagę blondynka. - Hej, przestańcie zanim na dobre... - próbowała opanować sytuację nauczycielka. - Mi się coś nie podoba w złym humorze, wiesz? A teraz mi się nie podoba że prowokujesz. - wyraziła swoją opinię Chloe. - Z tego co zauważyłem, to nic Ci się nie podoba. - powiedział Kim. - Ty drętwy... jak śmiesz zaczynać w ogóle? - dodała Chloe. Marinette i Alya są zdenerwowane zachowaniem Kima. - Co on wyprawia? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Marinette. - Nie wiem co go nagle wzięło! - odpowiedziała na jej pytanie Alya. Kim kontynuuje... - Tak jak ta broszka... - powiedział chłopak. - Och, nagle Ci się przypomniało zdarzenie z roku temu? - zapytała zirytowana Chloe. - Dość tego! Bo oboje pójdziecie do dyrektora! - ostrzegła Caline. - Dyrektora dziś nie ma. - powiadomił Kim. - No i widzisz co narobiłeś? - dopytała Chloe. Kłótnię przerywa dźwięk dzwonka... - Uh... dokończymy to później. A tymczasem idźcie sobie! - powiedziała Caline. Wszyscy wychodzą z sali, napięcie z tej akcji nie ustało... - No ładnie, wszyscy się teraz wściekają... chyba najbardziej Chloe. - zauważyła Alya. - Oj to będzie długi dzień... - stwierdziła Marinette. I sam dzień dla Marinette był długi... ale czym mógłby być bez Władcy Ciem? - Doskonale... w tej nauczycielce gniew jest coraz większy... myślę, że tym razem pozwolę by tłumiła w sobie emocje, by w szczytowym momencie mieć ją po swojej stronie... - powiedział sam do siebie Władca Ciem. Złoczyńca wyciąga rękę, na której ląduje motyl, a Władca Ciem go przetransformował w swoją Akumę... - Ten specjalny okaz jest dla Ciebie, panno Bustier. Póki co jednak jeszcze Cię poobserwuję. - skomentował Władca Ciem. Akuma wlatuje do laski. - Hmm... ta Ruda Kitka z wczoraj. Myślę, że może być przydatna... nie sądzicie? - zapytał antagonista. Po czym okno w pokoju Władcy Ciem się zamyka i nastaje ciemność... Czas Marinette w szkole się skończył godzinę wcześniej niż było to zaplanowane, więc przed powrotem do domu była w parku z Alyą, jednak dostała powiadomienie od rodziców, że specjalny klient ma dotrzeć lada moment. - No cóż, Alya. Muszę niestety iść. - poinformowała Marinette. - Wporzo, spisz się. - powiedziała Alya. - Tobie życzę powodzenia na "randce" z Nino. - dodała granatowowłosa. - MARI! - wrzasnęła Alya. - Hee hee hee! - zaśmiała się niebieskooka. Marinette w drodze do domu mija sklep ze sprzętem elektronicznym, gdy nagle słyszy z jednego telewizora coś na temat piekarni... - Przed chwilą ktoś był świadkiem stłuczenia szyby w piekarni "Tom & Sabine". Napastnik zabrał jedno z różowych pudełek, policja już jedzie na miejsce. - skomentowała zdarzenie Clara. - O nie! Jak to możliwe by ktoś dokonał tam napadu? Nie ujdzie mu to płazem! - warknęła Marinette. - Dokop mu! - odezwała się Tikki. Po czym błyska czerwone światło i Marinette przeobraża się w Biedronkę. - Czas przypiec dłonie tego gościa! - zagroziła Biedronka. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił w jo-jo Marinette. - Hę? - zorientowała się bohaterka. To był Mistrz Fu! - Biedronko! Jesteś pilnie potrzebna! Nie wiem jak dużo czasu minęło, ale ktoś ukradł jedno z Miraculów! - poinformował Mistrz Fu. - No masz, przed chwilą ktoś obrabował piekarnię, może uciec w każdej chwili! - oznajmiła Biedronka. - Jednak ślady po moim złodzieju również mogą zostać zatarte, musisz tu przyjść! - przekazał informacje starzec. - No nie... co teraz? Jak pójdę do jednego, na drugie będzie za późno! - powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. do piekarni= - Wybacz, ale tam mnie potrzebują... - powiedziała Biedronka. - No dobrze, Marinette. Tylko przyjdź szybko! - oświadczył Mistrz Fu. - Ale Mistrzu! To lada moment... - wymamrotał Wayzz. - Biedronka wie co robi, musimy jej na to pozwolić. - oznajmił Mistrz Fu. - Dziękuję! - odpowiedziała Biedronka. Biedronka używa GPS'a w jo-jo, namierza piekarnię, po czym używa jo-jo by się szybko dostać na miejsce. - Hej ty! Ty nie jesteś klientem! - krzyknęła Biedronka. - Kurde! - wrzasnął Złodziej. Biedronka rozdziela swoje jo-jo na dwie połowy połączone linką i rzuca w nogi złodzieja, które zostają związane, a on sam upada upuszczając pudełko. - Ciastka w serduszka? Ty chyba myślałeś, że one zastąpią Ci jego brak. - skomentowała Biedronka na widok łakoci. - Oddawaj! - warknął przestępca. - Niestety, to nie było znalezione, a kradzione, więc zapomnij! - powiedziała bohaterka. Złodziej wyjmuje z rękawa swój nóż z wyrytą na nim różą, przecina linę i ucieka. - Hej hej! Dokąd to? - zapytała Biedronka. Biedronka zabiera z chodnika swoje jo-jo złączając je i rusza w pogoń za złodziejem. - Chcesz walki? Proszę bardzo! - krzyknął Złodziej. Złodziej chce zaatakować Biedronkę swoim nożem, jednak ta w samą porę się zatrzymuje, by uniknąć ataku. - Róża na nożu? Ty koleś sam się nią skaleczysz! - powiedziała Biedronka. - Odleć, mały robalu! - warknął Złodziej. - Czy Ci źli nic kreatywnego nie wymyślają, tylko gadają o robalach? - zapytała Bideronka, przypominając sobie tekst poprzedniego wroga. - Och zamknij się! - wrzasnął przestępca. Napastnik ciągle macha nożem bez myślenia, co utrudnia dziewczynie atak, jednak wpada na pomysł, by wytrącić mu broń. - Hej! Orientuj się! - zawołała bohaterka. Biedronka używa swojego jo-jo jak bumerangu, który najpierw wytrąca nóż z dłoni, a potem wraca do biedronki. Dziewczyna chwyta nóż i powala potem zszokowanego złodzieja na ziemię uderzeniem z obu nóg. - Masz dość? - zapytała bohaterka. - Tak! - odpowiedział podniesionym głosem bandzior. Napastnik wyciąga z kieszeni bombę dymną i rzuca nią prosto w twarz dziewczyny. - ACH! Co za głupi... - wymamrotała Biedronka. Jednak gdy opadł dym, złodzieja już nie było... przynajmniej udało się odzyskać pudełko z ciastkami. - Uh... zwiał... i zabrał swój nóż. Muszę być ostrożna, bo jeszcze wróci. - stwierdziła Biedronka. Biedronka zabiera ciastka spowrotem do piekarni i w środku się odmienia. Nadchodzi i specjalna klientka... Nadja Chamack. - Och... co tu się stało? - zapytała Nadja. - Uhh... ktoś próbował ukraść to pudełko... całe szczęście Biedronka je odzyskała, ale napastnik uciekł. - wyjaśniła Marinette. - Cudownie! Sama Biedronka odzyskała moje zamówienie! - ucieszyła się Nadja. - To pani zamówiła? O, to proszę! - powiedziała dziewczyna. Marinette podaje Nadji pudełko z ciastkami. - Dziękuję, że są całe! Chcę je dać na urodziny swojej córce. - wyjaśniła Nadja. - Och jak się cieszę, że przybyłam akurat tutaj! Bardzo lubię jej pociechę i nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym nie przybyła na czas... - pomyślała Marinette. - No cóż. Dowidzenia, Marinette! Miłego dnia! - pożegnała się kobieta. - Wzajemnie! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Po czym Nadja wychodzi z piekarni, a po chwili myślenia Marinette przypomina sobie o Mistrzu Fu... - Ojej... prawie bym zapomniała! Tikki, masz siły na ponowną przemianę? - zapytała Marinette. Tikki akurat zajadała się jednym ciastkiem. - Och, no przecież, że tak! - zauważyła to niebieskooka. - Jej! - ucieszyła się Tikki. Po kolejnej transformacji i kolejnej podróży przez miasto... - Uh... oh... już jestem, Mistrzu Fu! - poinformowała dziewczyna. - Cieszę się z tego powodu! - odpowiedział Mistrz Fu. - Teraz szybko! Jo-jo ma skaner! Na pewno pomoże wykryć ślady złodzieja. - zakomunikował Wayzz. - Już się do tego zabieram! - powiedziała granatowowłosa. Marinette szybko uruchamia skaner w swoim jo-jo i przeczesuje pokój w poszukiwaniu śladów... jednak nic nie znalazła... - No... nic nie ma... - zawiadomiła dziewczyna. - Że jak!? - zdziwił się Wayzz. - Musiały... zniknąć... - wymamrotała nastolatka. - No pięknie... - powiedział starzec. - Co teraz? - zapytała Biedronka. |-| do Mistrza Fu= - No dobrze, Mistrzu Fu. Idę do Ciebie. - powiedziała Biedronka. - Dzięki, Marinette! - podziękował Wayzz. - Mam nadzieję, że tej piekarni nic się nie stanie... - odezwał się Mistrz Fu. - Szybko się z tym uporam, to zdążę załatwić obie sprawy! - poinformowała dziewczyna. Bideronka używa GPS'a w jo-jo, namierza budynek Mistrza Fu, po czym używa jo-jo by się szybko dostać na miejsce. Zdyszana dziewczyna w końcu dociera na miejsce, chciała jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę by mieć czas na złapanie złodzieja. - Uff... jestem! - powiadomiła Biedronka. - Wspaniale, Marinette! - oznajmił Mistrz Fu. - Teraz słuchaj. Jo-jo wyposażone jest w skaner, możesz przeskanować pomieszczenie szukając tam śladów, a potem je identyfikować z bazą danych. - opowiedział Wayzz. - To ma dostęp do całej bazy danych osób? Jakim cudem? - zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. - Magia! - oznajmił Mistrz Fu. Dziewczyna szybko uruchamia skaner w jo-jo i przeszukuje pokój w poszukiwaniu śladów... chyba coś ma! - Hmm... są ślady dłoni na szkatułce Miraculum. Jednak ten ktoś miał rękawiczki, więc nie mogę zeskanować odcisków palców. - zameldowała Biedronka. - Szukaj dalej, na pewno coś tu jest! - nakazał starzec. - Mam nadzieję... - wymamrotała granatowowłosa. Biedronka teraz skanuje podłogę, są ślady butów należące do tej samej osoby. Wiadomo o tym poprzez jednokolorową aurę. - Hmm... wnioskując po śladach, musiała być pana klientką. - zakomunikowała dziewczyna. - Ale tu ostatnio przychodziło sporo osób, nikogo niestety nie podejrzewam... - powiedział Mistrz Fu. - Uh... koniec z wiecznymi drzemkami! - odezwało się kwamii. Dziewczyna próbuje coś więcej ustalić... aż w końcu znajduje w przejściu odcisk palca. - Znalazłam odcisk palca tego kogoś... ale niestety nie jest cały. Sprawca odcisnął tu tylko połowę. - poinformowała Biedronka. - Myślę, że się uda po tej poszlace rozpoznać tę osobę. - stwierdził Wayzz. W jo-jo zaczynają wyświetlać się wyniki bazy danych... wynik jest trochę spory. - No ładnie... co najmniej 200 osób ma podobny. W tym ćwiartka jest z samego Paryża. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - To dość... zły znak. - odpowiedział Mistrz Fu. - Może przeszukamy te 50 osób? - zapytało kwamii. - Żartujesz? Przez ten czas Miraculum może trafić do wielu innych rąk... - oznajmiła Biedronka. - Obiecałem sobie, że już żadnego nie stracę... a tu chwila nieuwagi i już jedno znika! - wypowiedział się strażnik miaraculów. - Spokojnie, teraz musimy... o nie! Piekarnia! Zasiedziałam się tu! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, przypominając sobie o zdarzeniu. Biedronka szybko włącza telewizor by się dowiedzieć, co z sytuacją... było już za późno. - Tutaj Nadja Chamack, spod piekarni "Tom & Sabine", według zeznań świadków i naszych stróżów prawa złodziejowi udało się uciec. - ogłosiła Nadja. - Czy to prawda, że jedyne co zginęło to pani zamówienie? - zapytała Clara. - Tak! Miały to być ciastka na urodziny mojej córki... a teraz przepadły... - odpowiedziała Nadja. Biedronka z żalem wyłącza telewizor i upada na kolana. - Zawiodłam... siebie, rodziców, a nawet przyjaciółkę matki... co może być gorsze? - wymamrotała smutnym głosem dziewczyna. Mistrz Fu kładzie rękę na ramienu Marinette i próbuje ją pocieszyć. - Wybacz, że prosiłem byś tu była... myślałem, że znajdziemy jakiś ślad... - powiedział Mistrz Fu. - Nie mogę sobie tego wybaczyć... przecież obiecałam... a tu taka porażka... - pomyślała granatowowłosa. - No cóz... teraz to sama nie wiem co robić... - powiedziała niepewnie nastolatka. Dziewczyna się odmienia. Nagle słyszy powiadomienie w swoim telefonie o nowej wiadomości tekstowej. Wysłała ją... - Lila Rossi? - zapytała na głos ze zdziwienia Marinette. - Hmm... skądś znam to imię... - powiedział Mistrz Fu, próbując sobie przypomnieć. - Lila.... - wymamrotała Tikki. - Hej, Tikki! - przywitał się Wayzz. - HEJ, WAYZZ! - odpowiedziała mu tym samym kwamii biedronki. Marinette wyświetla okno z wiadomościami od Lili. Nie miała wcześniejszych, bo nie miały powodów by ze sobą pisać. Lila - ::Witaj, Marinette! ^^:: Dziewczyna była zdziwiona, że Lila mogła się cieszyć wysłaniem wiadomości do niej... - Hę? Czemu ona tak dziwnie do mnie pisze? - zapytała na głos Marinette. Lila - ::Myślę, że mogę mieć coś co Ci pomoże :P:: - Lila Rossi... Lila Rossi... TAK! Wiem! Była tu przedwczoraj na masażu... dziwnie się trochę zachowywała. - powiedział, przypominając sobie Mistrz Fu. - Jakie Miraculum zniknęło? - zapytała Marinette. - Miraculum Lisa, znane jako "Ogon Lisa" poprzez swój wygląd. - odpowiedział jej strażnik. - Hmm... skoro Miraculum Lisa ma taką nazwę, to jak się nazywają Kolczyki Biedronki? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - "Kolczyki Biedronki". - powiedział starzec. - Jakie kreatywne... - stęknęła Marinette. - Skupmy się, ok? - zakomunikowała Tikki. - W każdym razie... - zaczął Mistrz Fu. - No to mamy jednak naszą winowajczynię! - przerwała mu dziewczyna. Lila - ::Więc... co na to powiesz?:: ::Hej, Lila...::= Marinette - ::Hej, Lila...:: Lila - ::No co? Trochę zdziwona? :T:: |-| ::O co Ci chodzi?::= Marinette - ::O co Ci chodzi, Lila?:: Lila - ::Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie :P:: |-| ::Czego chcesz?::= Marinette - ::Czego chcesz, Lila?:: Lila - ::Co tak agresywnie, co? D: :: |-| ::...::= Marinette nie wie co napisać... - Umm... Mistrz Fu zabiera jej telefon z ręki, coś na nim pisze, po czym oddaje Marinette. Marinette - ::gkgadkhag:: Lila - ::Em... uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą ^^:: Lila - ::Więc tak, jeśli chcesz się spotkać, to widzimy się na dachu Hotelu Le Grand Paris.:: Marinette - ::Przemyślę to.:: Lila - ::Och, na pewno się zjawisz, addio''z Włoskiego - "Dowidzenia"!:: Marinette po zakończonej rozmowie z Lilą wyłącza telefon. - ''Napisała, że ma coś dla mnie i czeka na dachu Le Grand Paris. - poinformowała Marinette. - Jeśli faktycznie ma Miraculum, może być niebezpieczna. - stwierdziła Tikki. - Nie musisz się u niej zjawiać jako ty. Zawsze możesz iść jako swoje alter-ego: Biedronka. - oświadczył strażnik miraculów. - Po ostatniej walce z Lisicą jakoś średnio mi się widzi pójście do niej jako superbohaterka. - rzekła nastolatka. - Fakt, podbiła Ci oko. - dodała Tikki. - Musiałaś przypominać? - zapytała poddenerwowana Marinette. - Jednak na pewno Lila będzie bardziej przyjacielska w stosunku do Ciebie niż Biedronki. - zakomunikował Wayzz. - Musisz zdecydować, Marinette. - nakierował dziewczynę Mistrz Fu, żeby sama podjęła wybór. - Z jednej strony: Biedronka, mam moce i w ogóle, jednak większe ryzyko walki. Z drugiej: Ja, bez mocy, jednak wtedy może mi coś zrobić... i co teraz? - pomyślała bohaterka. się do Lili jako Marinette= - Idę bez mocy. Lila chciała Marinette, więc dostanie Marinette. - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Rozsądna decyzja, Mari. - Tikki pochwaliła decyzję. - Tylko uważaj na nią, jest bardzo przebiegła, na pewno coś knuje. - ostrzegł Mistrz Fu. - Będę, nie martw się. Chodźmy, Tikki! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Tikki wlatuje do torebki Marinette i razem idą do hotelu Le Grand Paris. - O kurczę! Czemu tu tyle schodów? - zadała pytanie Marinette. - Bo zepsuła się winda. - kwamii natychmiast jej odpowiedziała. - A mogłam iść jako Biedronka, przynajmniej z wejściem łatwiej. - zaczęła lekko żałować granatowowłosa. Pokonując kolejne stopnie, Marinette w końcu wchodzi na samą górę. Jest bardzo późno, dlatego wszędzie jest ciemno. Naprzeciw dziewczyny stoi Lila Rossi, odwrócona do niej plecami. - Lila...? - dopytała niepewnie Marinette. - Wiedziałam że przyjdziesz, Marinette. Ciekawość to w końcu pierwszy stopień do piekła, amico mio.z Włoskiego - "moja koleżanko" - odpowiedziała Lila. - Jestem tu w sprawie tej rzeczy o której mi napisałaś. - oświadczyła granatowowłosa. - Oczywiście, że po to przyszłaś. W końcu po co wlokłabyś się te 7 pięter? - odezwała się zielonooka. - Trochę tu zimno... więc w sumie racja. - rzekła Marinette. - I przyszłaś bez żadnej obstawy... czasem chyba za bardzo ufasz ludziom, prawda? - dodała Lila. - Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytała nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. - Do niczego. Bo wiesz, Marinette... czy może raczej... - zaczęła Lila. Lila chwyta się swojego naszyjnika, obraca się i po chwili błysnęło pomarańczowe światło... - Co...? - zdziwiła się Marinette. ... i wyłoniła się Lisica! - ... Biedronko! - dokończyła zdanie zielonooka. Marinette była zszokowana słowami Lili i nic, tylko stoi w milczeniu... |-| się do Lili jako Biedronka= - Nie będę ryzykować własnego zdrowia. Użyję mocy i się z nią tak policzę. - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Rozsądna decyzja, Mari. - Tikki pochwaliła decyzję. - Tylko uważaj na nią, jest bardzo przebiegła, na pewno coś knuje. - ostrzegł Mistrz Fu. - Będę, nie martw się. Tikki, kropkuj! - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę i udaje się do hotelu Le Grand Paris. Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się chwilę przed nim. - Lila jest na górze, na szczęście to nic dla mojego jo-jo. - pomyślała Biedronka. Biedronka zarzuca jo-jo na krawędź dachu, a następnie tam wchodzi. Jest bardzo późno, dlatego wszędzie jest ciemno. Marinette idzie kawałek do przodu... Naprzeciw dziewczyny stoi Lila Rossi, odwrócona do niej plecami. - Lila...! - warknęła Biedronka. - Hmm... Biedronka? To dziwne, spodziewałam się Marinette... - powiedziała Lila. - Czego chcesz od niej? Dach to dziwne miejce, by się spotkać. - usprawiedliwiła się Biedronka. - No wiesz, ciekawość to w końcu pierwszy stopień do piekła, amico mio.z Włoskiego - "moja koleżanko" - powiedziała Lila. - Wysłała mnie bym się dowiedziała, o co Ci chodzi. - odpowiedziała Biedronka. - No dobrze, jak sobie życzysz... chyba Mari nie ufa za bardzo ludziom, prawda? - zapytała Lila. - Skąd mam to wiedzieć? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie granatowowłosa. - No bo widzisz, Biedronko... czy może raczej... - zaczęła Lila. Lila chwyta się swojego naszyjnika, obraca się i po chwili błysnęło pomarańczowe światło... - Co...? - zdziwiła się Biedronka. ... i wyłoniła się Lisica! - ...Marinette! - dokończyła zdanie zielonooka. Biedronka była zszokowana słowami Lili i nic, tylko stoi w milczeniu... Postacie *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka **Tikki *Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot **Plagg *Gabriel Agreste/Władca Ciem *Chloé Bourgeois *Alya Césaire *Nino Lahiffe *Mistrz Fu **Wayzz *Sabrina Raincomprix *Kim Lê Chiên *Rose Lavillant *Juleka Couffaine *Nathanaël Kurtzberg *Tom Dupain *Sabine Cheng *Nadja Chamack *Nathalie Sancoeur *Caline Bustier *Clara Contard *Lila Rossi/Lisica Decyzje czytelników *Żółte - Ważne decyzje. *Białe - Pomniejsze decyzje. *Fioletowe - Decyzje zależne od innych. W tych ankietach zagłosuj na to co wybrałeś i podziel się w komentarzu swoimi czynami! #Co Marinette powiedziała w limuzynie Agrestów? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367084 #Co zrobiła Marinette podczas sprzeczki o piosenkę? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367105 #Co Marinette powiedziała Chloe po tym jak usłyszała o wykorzystaniu Sabriny? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367114 #Czy Marinette pozwoliła Alyi na zrobienie sobie zdjęcia? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367138 #Co Biedronka zrobiła najpierw podczas walki z Lisicą? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367153 #Co Biedronka powiedziała Lisicy podczas walki? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367164 #Ile prawdy Marinette powiedziała Alyi o podbitym oku? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367175 #Czy Marinette obroniła Nathanaela przed Chloe? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367194 #Kto został wezwany do dyrektora przez Caline Bustier? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367224 #Do którego miejsca udała się Biedronka w celu zapobiegnięcia kradzieży? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367209 #Co Marinette odpisała Lili? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367248 #Którą maskę włożyła Marinette do stawienia się na spotkanie z Lilą? - https://www.strawpoll.me/15367258 Przypisy Kategoria:ZXYV Kategoria:Epizody Miraculum Zyksyfa